Visitor for Taniyama
by AmyNChan
Summary: She broke. High T low M for content. Just wanted to try being creepy. Have I pulled it off yet?
1. Visitor

_**14AmyChan: Don't own Ghost Hunt. Long AN at the end.**_

She broke.

How, you ask? Sir, I'm not sure I have the clearance for that.

You are?

I'm simply verifying. It's one of my jobs.

Are you sure?

All right. Where do you want me to start?

Her name is Mai Taniyama, poor thing. Though, don't let her catch you saying that. She'll do to you what she did to them.

"Them" was her coworkers.

No, of course not! From what I understand, she loved them like family. Ever since her parents had died, she had been looking for a replacement for those bonds she had lost. Not intentionally, mind you, but for some people to stave off the loneliness.

Why, you ask? Truth be told we have no idea. Maybe one of them said something to make her snap, maybe something huge took a toll on her, but we don't know. We've tried to get her to talk, but she doesn't say a whole lot.

I can't give you that information unless you're family. And as we've established, Taniyama is an orphan.

Right, you have all the clearances. Still, are you sure you want to know? You seem… close… to her…

It appears that while away on a business function with her group, Taniyama first exhibited the symptoms.

The symptoms include paranoia, depression, flashes of anger, bipolar attitude, long periods of forgetfulness—not like loosing your car keys, but days worth of information gone—and even traces of self-harm. For some reason, her coworkers did not see these as signs of a…_problem_…and instead tried to care for it themselves. The survivor said the last thing she heard them doing was chanting over Taniyama. For what reason, I can't even guess.

Yes, you heard that correctly. _Survivor_.

I'm not at liberty to disclose that information. Suffice to say that the survivor was taken to an orphanage and is being well-treated for the trauma she has endured.

We call her the _survivor_ because she _survived_. Surely you should be able to put two and two together. Your reputation precedes you, even if your image doesn't…

But it _is_ possible. The events occurred and there is nothing that can be done to save her mental health. If her coworkers had sought out professional help rather than chant, then they would probably still be with us, God rest their souls.

Let's see… Ayako Matsuzaki, Hoshou Takigawa, John Brown, Masako Hara, Osamu Yasuhara, and Madoka Mori. Why?

I'm sorry for your loss.

Do you want to know?

All right. The autopsy reports showed that Matsuzaki and Takigawa had both of their throats slit. Brown appeared to have died by drowning, but there was no body of water around, save the empty tub found on scene. He was found with a burlap sack over his head, the drawstrings and his hands tied tightly. Hara was found with a ribbon around her snapped neck—

It was black, if you have to know.

Very well. Mori was found with strangulation marks on her neck. Her eyes were wide when the authorities got there. Poor thing must have been traumatized from the amount of blood on her.

Yes, blood.

You are correct, the rest of the bodies were either in separate rooms entirely or had no blood on them, and when the testing came back, we found it was not Mori's blood at all.

It was Yasuhara's.

He was found at the front door with his cell phone and Taniyama.

I'm so sorry…

Sir, I really am sorry, but you must calm down! Sir!

Sir, if you don't calm down, I will call the authorities!

They were found on the front porch. Taniyama had gotten a hold of a kitchen knife and was stabbing him repeatedly with it. After the authorities subdued Taniyama, they began their investigation to see if the girl had been framed.

No, she was not.

The call history? I don't know, I would have to look it up.

Very well, wait a moment.

* * *

><p>Yes, I found them. The last call had been the 9-1-1 report, calling the authorities to the residence.<p>

The calls before that alternated between the local library and a contact named "Naru-chaan". He had also sent a lot of texts to this person.

You are? I see…

You still want to see her?

Sir, I'm afraid that isn't a good idea. She is still unwell and isn't responding to the treatments we've been giving her. Chances are—

Are you su—

Very well. Taniyama is on the fourth floor at the very end.

You're welcome. And sir!

Be careful. You don't know how much of the girl you knew is still there…

…

Miss Chan to floor four. Be ready for cleanup, visitor for Taniyama.

_**14AmyChan: side note: in Japan, the number four sounds like death. Most businesses don't have floor four as a result, like thirteenth floor in America. Also, I just wanted to try writing something downright creepy. I'm not very good at it, but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.**_

_**Also, I was considering doing a second chapter with Mai and her new visitor. Think I should?**_

_**Please read and review. *^_^***_


	2. Important Person

_**14AmyChan: okay, so people wanted the second chapter, so here it is~! *^_^* I do not own Ghost Hunt~! *^_^***_

White, white, white.

Such a pretty color, all bright and white. I can see everything. Nothing is hidden by shadow. It's so white. So clean. I can see everything.

I can see my family around me. They aren't leaving me behind again. I heard them talking about it, you know. Leaving me. Disbanding again. I think I went to sleep after that. I didn't know how else to deal with the breaking of my heart all over again. But I didn't need to worry. Cause they're all right here. They're white, too. Just like the room I'm in.

But I don't mind, just as long as they don't leave me again.

They're all white, and they aren't leaving me. They're staying with me. Almost everyone is here with me.

I say that because he isn't back for me yet. He hasn't come back for me. Will he ever find me, in this white room? I made sure no one would leave me, but what if he can't find me?

Wait, he always finds me. He's infallible. He always found me.

But I was never surrounded by white before. I'm surrounded by it now. Oh, gosh.. it seems so claustrophobic now.. the white is pressing in! No, stop! Go away, white! Back off!

NO! My family! Their faces! Their faces! I can't look! They're in pain! What do I do?! Is it the white?! Don't cry, my family, you'll stay here with me, right?

Stay!

Stay!

Stay with me!

You can't leave me behind again! No, no, no, no, no!

* * *

><p>White, white, white.<p>

Such a nice color, so calming. The strangers just left, but they didn't see my family. Ayako wasn't happy with how they all ignored her. I think she hit a few of them cause they left with a bit of blood. It's okay, Ayako, I'm not ignoring you.

Now she and bou-san are getting in another argument. It makes me giggle. I'm glad they're not leaving me. I'm glad things are kinda normal.

John, what's wrong? You look sad… you want to.. NO! No! You can't! You guys can't leave me!

I scream, I sob, I beg. Don't leave me, please don't! You can't leave me alone! Not again! Just don't! You can't! It won't happen! You all have to stay!

Not you, too, Yasu! Why are you looking at me like that? Why aren't you joking around? Please, I just want things to be normal! Don't leave me! You're my family, I can't loose my family again!

No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…

DON'T LEAVE ME!

* * *

><p>White, white, white. I think that's my favorite color, but I can't really remember. There were people important to me once. I want to remember their faces, but I can't. Do you know how much that hurts?<p>

What, what, what?

There are people in white around me. I don't like them. I feel like they made my important people go away. Away from my mine. Away from me.

They make me angry.

That's right, leave me alone! Get out of here! I don't care!

No, not that! Get that thing away from me! You can't do this to me! I want my important people! Where are my important people!? Where did they go?! COME BACK!

GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME! This jacket is bad enough, but I can't STAND NEEDLES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>White… it's so empty…<p>

Where did my important people go…? Where am I? Who am I?

People are coming in. They're not my important people. They're bad. Get out.

GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!

* * *

><p>White.<p>

People bad.

Get out.

Get out!

GET OUT!

They leave.

They leave red behind.

Red and white.

Pretty colors.

* * *

><p>White room.<p>

Bad people.

Red splashes.

Hurting shocks.

Ow.

Get out!

* * *

><p>Red room.<p>

White splotches.

Bad people hardly come in anymore.

Good.

I don't want bad people in my room.

Stay out.

* * *

><p>Person came in today. He looked like long lost person. Important person. Made me feel funny. His eyes are blue, but warm to me. They are sad. His stand is cold. Don't be cold, important person.<p>

"Why, Mai?" he asks.

Who's Mai? Who is that? Who is Mai, important person? Mai is me?

Mai is not me. Me is…

Me is…

Who is "me"?

He comes in closer. No! Don't come close! He has jacket, like me, only black. And he can move his arms. I want to move my arms too. They hurt. Hurt from pokey needles. Hurt from hurting jacket.

Important person takes off his jacket. Important person is dressed all in black. Important person is handsome.

Important person takes off my jacket. I smile at important person.

Important person stays a while. Important person still says "Mai".

I don't mind if important person calls me Mai. I stay close to important person. Important person smells like something familiar. Something different than white and red room.

So familiar. There are other important persons. More of them. Where are they?

I ask important person. Where are the other important persons?

Gone, important says. That's not right. If I have important persons, important persons wouldn't leave me. No, important persons wouldn't.

Important person puts hand on my arm. Important person calms me down. Important person makes me smile. I love important person.

Important person stays a while. Important person talks to me. Important person says funny words. "Treatment". "Issue". Ooh, important person said two funny words! "Mental status". Hehe!

Important person makes me smile.

Important person starts to get up. I hold important person's arm. Important person can't leave me here. I'll be all alone again!

"Mai, I have to leave."

NO! NO! NO!

IMPORTANT PERSON CANNOT LEAVE!

* * *

><p>Important person is here with me. Bad persons in white try to take him away, but bad persons won't. I keep important person here with me.<p>

Black and red are now my favorite colors. Just like important person.

And Important person will stay with me forever.

**_14AmyChan: Okay, in case you didn't get it, Naru visited her and she killed him so she could keep him with her forever. Dude, when this chick ends up as a ghost, it's gonna be one tough job to get her out._**

**_So that's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed it and that I sufficiently scared you good enough to last until Halloween~! *^_^* Please read and review~!_**


End file.
